etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Porphyric Hemophilia, or Vampirism, is a disease that is shrouded in mystery and dressed with rumors. A vampire is an undead creature. A humanoid can become a vampire, and looks as it did in life, but with paler skin, haunting red eyes, and a feral cast to its features. A new vampire is created when another vampire drains the life out of a living creature. Vampires are weak against sunlight and many magically enchanted weapons. Holy magics are among the strongest weapons when dealing with these creatures of the night, as well. NOTE: Vampires are immune to Lycanthropy. Bloodstarving Vampires appear more humanoid when they are well fed. They degrade as time passes since their last feeding. #'Recently Feasted-'''After feeding, Vampires appear completely humanoid, showing no signs of their bloodlust. #'Mildly Bloodstarved'''-After two days, Vampires start to hunger and grow pale and grim. They are tempted to feed even on those they are attached to, though only one with a very weak will may cave in to the hunger. Sun weakness is just now starting to show its dangers, causing headaches via light sensitivity as well as sooner dehydration. #'Moderately Bloodstarved'-After one to two weeks, they seem slightly cadaverous, still longing to drink the blood of even loved ones. Now it will take a lethal amount of blood to satisfy the Vampire's hunger. Still, he can usually control his urges and resist feeding on anyone close to him. The sun weakness is getting worse, still causing light sensitivity, headaches, and quicker dehydration in addition to faster sunburns. #'Severly Bloodstarved-'''Five decades of being starved have caused great memory loss. A vampire can remember his name in most cases and some of his past, though not all. However, his life before being infected will never leave his memory. Yet he is savage now. Rather than drink from a neat bite on the neck, this vampire will eviscerate his victims, drinking the blood and sometimes eating the entrails. It could take a small village to satisfy his hunger now, and even after he has feasted, it will be very challenging for him to regain any memories lost. Even being driven beyond reason, the vampire knows to stay out of the sunlight now. It could dehydrate and bake him within an hour. #Mens Crepusculum''-(Mind's Dusk) Finally, after five centuries, the vampire will never regain his memories, never know his name, and never even use reason again. His hunger cannot be fulfilled and he will remain a frighteningly nimble and vicious zombie until he is eliminated via vampire-slaying means. A feral vampire, or Sidus, will only hunt at night, as any direct sunlight that touches his flesh will immediately turn that flesh to ash. Vampirism Contracting Porphyric Hemophilia Vampires are usually jealous of their gift, wanting to keep it for themselves even if they never wanted the disease in the first place. However, the spreading of the disease is simple and can be done as a simple sharing of the gift or as an act of torment and malice. In order to feed, a vampire will only make a neat bite on the victim's neck and take the blood he needs. However if the Vampire wishes to spread the disease, the only thing he would have to do is leave behind a small amount of saliva on the bite. As the bite closes, the saliva flows into the victim's bloodstream and eventually infects the brand new vampire. After Infection #After the victim contracts Porphyric Hemophilia, he is troubled the rest of the night with violent and severely disturbing dreams. He awakes the next morning with a small fever. #The fever continues to grow in severity, the victim grows weaker, and for a week his dreams are still disturbingly grotesque. It is not rare for the victim to slip into a coma at this point. #The next week, the victim may have a strange taste for blood, often subconsciously biting his own lip and tongue raw just to get a taste of his own blood. It is rather common that somewhere in this week, the victim slips into a coma. His dreams are still troubling him. #By the third week, even the strongest of wills has succumbed to the coma. The temperature of the victim is higher than anyone can survive. Even being in a coma, the victim is restless, tossing and turning, screaming violently as he dreams horrendous terrors. #The victim awakens a month after the bite, feeling cold, his skin has lost most of its temperature and seems cool for a living being. The victim's canines are razor sharp and long. If the victim's canines were previously missing, they have regrown. He is still troubled by nightmares, though the severity is lessening quickly. #The victim pulls himself into denial, believing that he can survive while fighting his bloodlust; however, he cannot taste normal food unless he has recently fed and no amount of food can satisfy his hunger. If he gorges on fruit, bread, cooked meat, and vegetables, he will continue to starve. #A year after the bite, the vampire often loses control of his urges and feeds on another being as it sleeps. In some cases, the he feeds out of curiosity rather than broken will. This is what all vampires know as the act of First Blood. No matter the reason for a vampire's First Blood, he is horribly scarred by it, hating to remember it but never able to forget, even in the event of severe bloodstarving. #About a century after contracting the disease, the vampire finally starts to embrace the illness. He uses it to his advantage and learns more about his agelessness as time goes on. Not many vampires make it to this point alive and even less make it without renaming themselves, be it to hide their identity, or out of pride toward the Porphyric Hemophilia. Category:Races